Skulblaka
by Averyinterestingperson
Summary: The lives of the Dragons were always tied to their riders and the magic surrounding them. When the elves fell in power and was replaced by wizards, they changed too. What if Harry Potter found a dragon egg even before he came to Hogwarts? (My first Fanfic)
1. 1 - The Green Stone

AN: This is my first Fanfic and/or story EVER, so sorry in advance if the grammar or plot or spelling is wrong, and do tell if you find any mistake at all.

AN 2: Also, I have no schedule, I have never been able to stick to one before, I have no reason to believe I can now.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and Inheritance cycle were never mine, nor will it ever be.

-X-

Harry Potter sat alone on a swing in the park.

The sun was coming down to the horizon and painting the sky in orange and purple. He should probably get home quickly, before Dudley does, and avoid getting punished for being late. His hateful relatives seemed to think that their precious ickle Diddykins comes home at exactly the right time. If Harry came back later, he would automatically be late, lazy, or slow.

The summmer was a nice break from the monotonous school and schoolwork that he usually had to do on top of his own chores in the house, but he usually saw school as a way to escape his horrible aunt's screaming at him for perceived laziness. If anything, Dudley is lazier than him.

Oh well...

 _I should probably go home soon_. At roughly this time, Dudley and his cronies would probably be waddling home, tired from their day of bullying, law breaking, property-destroying and generally causing a nuisance in the neighborhood. He enjoyed this spell of peace and quiet that he rarely came across in the house, so he decide to sit down for a minute more and watch the sun float under the horizon.

He sat, admiring the way the golds and blues and reds mixed together before standing— A sudden explosion was accompanied with a flash of light.

The many years of experience living with a bully honed his reflexes into a surprisingly sharp thing. He jumped under the nearest shelter (a yellow slide) and mentally counted to thirty. Waiting for the potential threat to leave him be. Bullies were rarely quiet.

Silence. Thirty seconds passed. Harry peeked out from his makeshift shelter. Nothing. He stood up and looked around. He looked down, and stood still with wonder.

A large green stone, roughly the size of a rugby ball, stood stoically on the ground, surrounded in a circle of char marks like a crown. There was no doubt the explosion came from the stone.

Curious but wary, as if the stone might explode if he touched it (according to what he knows it _might_ ), he picked it a reasonably long stick and poked it. The stone did nothing. He came closer. It was beautiful, a rich forest green all over with the exception of thin, lighter green veins webbed over it. It must be ridiculously expensive, judging from its smooth oval shape and vibrant color. Harry wondered why someone would explode such a gorgeous thing. Or was he meant to have it?

That was a whole other question, however, and he decided to keep it. If anyone comes looking, he would return it, but for now, it would be his. Harry took it carefully, hid it under his baggy shirt, and snuck it home.

If anything, it might give him luck.


	2. 2 - Night of the Dragons

AN: I may have copied parts of a paragraph from Eragon in this one with little to no modifications, look for these [ ] brackets. Anything I'd write would probably end up really similar anyways. Sorry.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and the Inheritance Cycle. I do, however own the plot. (Well, part of it)

-X-

It was a dark and stormy night. Harry just finished his chores outside and ran in the house dry. He was thankful that he did not need to do anything in the heavy rain. He quickly dusted the bookshelf and mopped Dudley's dropped glass of orange juice, (Harry was actually wondering if Dudley intentionally did so to give him more work, he kept doing it every night), put all his cleaning utensils in a nearby cabinet and went as quietly as possible into his cupboard so as to not alarm the Dursleys. He sighed. Another day done with the Dursleys.

-X-

A thud in the dark. Harry suddenly woke up. He peered into the darkness. No. Aunt Petunia was not banging at the door, screaming at the top of her voice for him to wake up and cook breakfast. The rest of the Dursleys were probably not up and about either, seeing as it was a weekend in summer break. There seemed to be no reason for him to awaken at all.

He peered into the darkness. This would be one of the times he'd imagine that he was in a far larger room with the lights off, and living with a family he loved.

Another thud, a loud squeak. Harry shot up. Surely there was no rat or something was there? There was no hole big enough for even fresh air to enter.

 _Squeak. Thud, thud. Squeal._ The sounds repeated themselves as Harry looked for the origin of the ungodly noise. It was the green stone from the playground.

Harry took the stone and put it on his lap, hoping that he could make it be quiet before it wakes up the Dursleys. He was very fond of it, and did not want it taken away. The stone jumped in his lap. He just held in a yelp. The stone dropped to his cot.

"Quiet, will you?" Harry hissed to the stone.

The egg stopped squeaking, but the thudding became more frequent. He felt quite silly, talking to it, but at least it listened. He pulled it away from the edge of the cot. It was a curious thing, actually, why would a normal stone squeak and rock and make sounds? And why would a stone listen to him? Maybe this is why someone tried to destroy it? If they did, it was obviously unsuccessful.

A crack appeared on the stone's surface. It was small, but noticeable. A cracking sound started coming from the stone. More cracks appeared all over its surface. Harry was panicking. _What's happening?!_ The egg kept rocking and cracking apart. _Did I do something?_

The cracks made a rough circle around a pointy end of the stone. The piece seemed to be pushed by something in the stone. It fell to the cot. A small head poked its way out of the hole. _Is this an egg?_ It seemed to be. The head was followed by a long, snakelike neck, and a strangely angled body, and a long tail.

Harry could barely see the animal in the dark. It was obviously an animal, based on its shape, a lizard of some sort. Harry opened the cupboard door to look at it with the stairwell light. The animal looked at him with lamp like eyes, and followed him out the cupboard.

Harry recoiled in surprise. In front of him, looking like an over eager puppy, was a small green dragon.

It was barely larger than one of Mrs. Figg's cats, but held more grace and elegance than anything he had seen before. It had forest green scales on his back (the same colour as his own eyes). [The dragon fanned its wings; they were what had made it appear so contorted. The wings were several times longer than its body and ribbed with thin fingers of bone that extended from the wing's front edge, forming a line of widely spaced talons. The dragon's head was roughly triangular. Two diminutive white fangs curved down out of its upper jaw. They looked very sharp. Its claws were also white, like polished ivory, and slightly serrated on the inside curve. A line of small spikes ran down the creature's spine from the base of its head to the tip of its tail. A hollow where its neck and shoulders joined created a larger-than-normal gap between the spikes.]

Harry stared at the dragon in wonder. It stared straight back at him, before deciding that he was not worth its attention. It began crawling around the living room and hit the sofa with a short squeak. It jumped onto the cushion and turned towards him. [Its mouth was open pitifully, like a young bird's, displaying rows of pointed teeth.] Harry sat down on the sofa near it and placed a hand nearby it. The dragon sniffed his hand and tried to nibble his shirt sleeve. Harry shifted and giggled at the dragon's antics.

[Tentatively, Harry reached out with his right hand and touched its flank. A blast of icy energy surged into his hand and raced up his arm, burning in his veins like liquid fire. He fell back with a gasp. An iron clang filled his ears, and he heard a soundless scream of rage. Every part of his body seared with pain. He struggled to move, but was unable to. After what seemed like hours, warmth seeped back into his limbs, leaving them tingling. Shivering uncontrollably, he pushed himself upright. His hand was numb, his fingers paralyzed. Alarmed, he watched as the middle of his palm shimmered and formed a diffused white oval. The skin itched and burned like a spider bite. His heart pounded frantically.]

Harry blinked, wondering what happened. [Something brushed against his consciousness, like a finger trailing over his skin. He felt it again, but this time it solidified into a tendril of thought through which he could feel a growing curiosity.] It was as if he was blind all his life and just saw for the first time.

[A scaly leg scraped against his side, and he jerked back. But the energy did not shock him again. Puzzled, he rubbed the dragon's head with his right hand. A light tingling ran up his arm. The dragon nuzzled him, arching its back like a cat. He slid a finger over its thin wing membranes. They felt like worn leather, velvety and warm, but still slightly damp. Hundreds of slender veins pulsed through them.]

[Again the tendril touched his mind, but this time, instead of curiosity, he sensed an overpowering, ravenous hunger.] Harry stood and went to the fridge to look for some leftovers. He knew that the Dursleys hated it and it was free game for him. There was a reason why he cooked larger batches of food if he could. He pulled something from the back and offered it a plateful of cold chicken breasts.

The dragon just sniffed at it for a few seconds before digging in. It ate all the meat, bones and all, in a few minutes.

"You're hungry, aren't you?" Harry smiled at it and rubbed its scaly head as he wondered what would happen to the dragon. Harry obviously wanted to keep it, he was always able to take care of himself and most of this household. He could probably take care of a pet, dragon or otherwise, but how was he going to feed it? It was just a hatchling and yet ate the whole plate of chicken. He knew that the dragon would learn to hunt someday. He just hoped it would learn quickly. The Dursleys liked their meaty food and rarely wasted it, and what would the Dursleys do to it when it was discovered?

The longer he wondered, though, the more he wanted it. He never had had something for himself. This would be his first exception. Mind set, he picked up the dragon, careful to avoid the claws and spines, put it on his cot,

and laid down himself. He would keep the dragon in his cupboard, and when he could, he would put it on the tree at the base of the garden. That tree was a good place to hide from the Dursleys, he tested it when he was escaping from Dudley. Few knew that he was so adept at tree climbing.

Smiling to himself, the dragon curling next to him, he slept peacefully for the first time in years.


	3. 3 - Dominance of Fate

Disclaimer: I never owned Harry Potter or Inheritance Cycle. I'm just a fan of them both.

-X-

Harry knew that if he wanted to keep a dragon as a pet, he would have to know how to do it first, and so, he went to the local library.

It had been just a week since the dragon hatched and it had grown twice in size. Harry had no idea why the Dursleys did not notice the dragon coiling around his neck like a particularly hard and scaly scarf. He had tried to make it stay on the old tree at the garden with no luck whatsoever. It just resisted and followed him from a distance. Speaking of which, he didn't think anyone else noticed the dragon either. He had run up and down Little Whinging with the dragon following like a dog in an attempt to shake it off his trail and nobody seemed to care. The only indication that it wasn't an invisible friend was Mrs. Figg looking at it with suspicion, before blinking in confusion and looking away like everyone else, but then she _was_ the resident mad woman in the neighborhood.

He shook his head and sighed in a mix of confusion and exasperation, jostling the dragon on his shoulders and making it squeak. He apologized with his mind-bond with the dragon and was replied with a sense of understanding. The dragon seemed to be much smarter by far than Dudley. Harry was just thankful for anything smart to converse with, even if it was just with thoughts and images. He wondered if he could teach it words, and then they would really be able to talk to each other.

Harry stopped by a large old oak in front of the library. He urged it to hunt for squirrels and pigeons, both of which there were plenty in the neighborhood, and had it stay on the tree until he came back for it. The dragon bobbed it's head once and shot up the tree.

Harry turned to the library and went inside. He looked at the rows and rows of books, appreciating all that knowledge everywhere. He figured that, since nobody really believed that dragons exist, books about them would probably be found at the fantasy fiction sections of the library. He just had to look around and hope he would get lucky.

-X-

He didn't know if it was chance or what, but the fantasy section was in front of a window overlooking the oak tree where he left his dragon, so as he walked around the aisle, he watched as his dragon crawled the tree and pounced on random things.

A librarian walked up to him. "Hello, looking for something, dear?"

His first impression was that she was strange. She had short and curly brown hair and an equally short stature. Her brown eyes were bright and twinkled and she seemed awfully perky for a librarian. The strangest was that she wore a sequined hood and a white dress that seemed very old-fashioned. The only indication that showed she was a librarian was the silver tag on her dress. It also told him that her name was Angela.

Harry pulled his most innocent face. "Yes, please. I want to find a book about dragons"

"Oh I have just the thing for you, it's in the back, so follow me. I don't know why nobody would read it, it's a great book." As she happily walked and rambled on about the book, an uncommonly large black cat with green eyes slinked its way around her legs.

Harry shrugged and followed. He had nothing to lose anyway.

-X-

As she skipped and talked, Harry had to ask, "why do you have a cat? Are they allowed in?"

Angela paused. "Oh, Solembum is a special case. He behaves himself well. Right, Solembum?"

Solembum blinked slowly once, unimpressed.

"Also, nobody really cares about him, just like your dragon, no?"

Harry stared in shock. Nobody ever noticed his dragon. What if she told someone? The Dursleys would know, and they might force him to let it go—

"Don't worry too much, I won't tell. Also, she's a beautiful one, much more interesting than those ugly brown ones, or, god forbid, those silly and ridiculous new breeds!" Angela assured. She kept walking.

"Thank you. How did you know it was a she? And what did you mean, _new breeds?"_ Harry asked, relieved and intrigued.

"Ehh, you'll find out soon enough. Here's the place," Angela stopped by an old mahogany door. It looked really heavy, but Angela opened it with only one hand. With the other, she beckoned Harry to come in the door. Harry complied, walking around her.

Harry looked around with wonder. There were rows and rows of yellowing scrolls built into the wall to the left and right. In the back wall was a shelf of large and heavy books. In the middle of the room was a large and heavy tome, its leather cover lavishly decorated with gold shapes. It was covered with a glass box and set on a white pedestal.

Harry pointed at the tome, "What is that?"

" _That_ 's the book we've been looking for. The Domia abr Wyrda, or Dominance of Fate in English. It's a book about dragons, especially your dragon, and other things. But mostly dragons." Angela walked in, letting the door close with a muffled bang, allowing Harry to confirm that the door was heavy, and walked towards the tome. Solembum gracefully followed her in and sat near the door.

"Oh. What was the language you used first?, and why doesn't anyone notice my dragon and Solembum?" Harry asked again.

"The language was the Ancient Language, as for the second question, you'll find it yourself later. You're one of those stick wavers aren't you? Make sure you don't let her be seen by them. The wizards _can_ look past the notice-me-not charm. It's mostly for muggles." Angela explained offhandedly.

"What—"

"You'll find out when you're eleven. Right now, though, let's get that book!" With that, Angela pulled the glass door open and picked up the tome, shoving it towards Harry.

"Also, you can keep it. I don't think the other librarians know about this room, but you can get in all you want."

"Okay..." Harry took the book and held it against his chest.

"If you have more questions, I'll be here every Saturday, I think, but I'll be in some other place on the rest of the week, looking for secret hidden rooms nobody seem to see! Say goodbye, Solembum!"

Solembum flattened his ears and looked the other way.

With that, Angela opened the door and shoved him out, book in hand, and closed the door.

Harry blinked in confusion as he stared at the door. He then shrugged and walked away.

-X-

Harry went to the tree where he left his dragon. The ground around it was littered with gray feathers and reddish fur. It seemed that she managed to hunt something. He whistled and called for her with the mind-bond. She sped down and laid at her customary place around his neck.

 _Well, time to get reading_.

-X-

"What do you think, Solembum?"

Unbeknownst by boy and dragon, Angela had climbed to the second floor of the room just after she pushed him out. Solembum and her watched as the boy walked away. Angela was simultaneously swirling a beaker of thick, bubbling mystery liquid in her left hand and playing with a two-tiered black mushroom with orange gills in her right, carefully avoiding the lightning blue stem.

 _I suppose it depends. He might be a great Rider. He could also die a painful death._ _It depends on what he does and what happens next._

Angela nodded in agreement, face pensive. "I suppose so."

-X-

AN: I wonder if you know the name of the mushroom. Tell me if you do :)


	4. 4 - Snake’s Den

AN: Here comes the beginning of Harry Potter and the Philosopher's stone...

This one also has a few scenes from the original Harry Potter. Look for more of these [ ]

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and the Inheritance Cycle are owned by JK Rowling and Christopher Paolini respectively.

"Spoken out loud"

 _Mind speak_

-X-

"How about Ophelia?"

 _No, didn't you remember she died it that story?_

"Eridor?"

 _That's a_ male _'s name._

"At least he's green."

It had been a few weeks since Harry recieved the Domia abr Wyrda from Angela, and he had learned a great deal from it, such as the fact that dragons were actually native to Alagaësia, present day north Africa, if he knew his geography, and that they had migrated to several places that included England. He wondered why the dragons left their homeland. He also learned that dragons _are_ in fact really smart, at least the true ones (the new breeds that Angela mentioned aren't so smart), and had been teaching his dragon to use words since he read that. They were at the moment thinking of a good name for her, looking through the tome for inspiration.

 _How about Jade?_

"That sounds boring."

Harry _sounds boring too, so you can't say that you hypocrite._

Harry had to concede. "Good point. Jade it is then."

The newly christened Jade got to her feet and shook herself and raised her wings. _I should get going soon. The closest forest is half an hour away._ Harry waved her goodbye as she sailed through the sky.

Jade had grown alarmingly quickly and presently was roughly the size of a young horse. She couldn't really enter the house anymore since the second week and now had to live in the nearest forest instead to hide from the so called _wizards_ that Angela warned about in the library. When he asked her every time they met about them, she just replied—"You'll find out later, and tell me when you get the letter! I'll need to help you sneak your dragon to the school."—It was infuriating.

Harry himself walked slowly to the Dursley's house. He refused to call it his. The days he lived in their house was made a lot better by lamenting his fate to his dragon since she learned to speak. Of course, it could barely get worse anyways. Harry sighed. He still had a few more chores to do before he cooked dinner.

-X-

["Up! Get up! Now!"

Harry woke with a start. His aunt rapped on the door again.

"Up!" she screeched. Harry heard her walking toward the kitchen and then the sound of the frying pan being put on the stove. He rolled into his back and tried to remember the dream he had been having. It had been a good one. There had been a flying motorcycle in it. He had a funny feeling he'd had the same dream before.

His aunt was back outside the door.

"Are you up yet?" she demanded.

"Nearly," said Harry.

"Well, get a move on, I want you to look after the bacon. And don't you dare let it burn, I want everything perfect on Duddy's birthday."]

Harry contacted Jade. _Good morning._

 _What is it at this time?_

 _Today is Dudley's birthday._

 _So?_

 _I'm probably going to be with Mrs. Figg for the day while Dudley goes to the zoo or something. You know, the mad cat lady who nearly noticed you the other day?_

 _Oh. Sorry I can't visit, then._

 _Don't worry about it._

[When he was dressed he went down the hall into the kitchen. The table was almost hidden beneath all Dudley's birthday presents. It looked as though Dudley had gotten the new computer he wanted, not to mention the second television and the racing bike. Exactly why Dudley wanted a racing bike was a mystery to Harry, as Dudley was very fat and hated exercise -- unless of course it involved punching somebody. Dudley's favorite punching bag was Harry, but he couldn't often catch him. Harry didn't look it, but he was very fast.]

[Uncle Vernon entered the kitchen as Harry was turning over the bacon. "Comb your hair!" he barked, by way of a morning greeting.]

[Harry was frying eggs by the time Dudley arrived in the kitchen with his mother.] Dudley himself was making a beeline for the stack of presents on the table.

[Harry put the plates of egg and bacon on the table, which was difficult as there wasn't much room. Dudley, meanwhile, was counting his presents. His face fell.

"Thirty-six," he said, looking up at his mother and father.

"That's two less than last year."

"Darling, you haven't counted Auntie Marge's present, see, it's here under this big one from Mommy and Daddy."

"All right, thirty-seven then," said Dudley, going red in the face.

Harry, who could see a huge Dudley tantrum coming on, began wolfing down his bacon as fast as possible in case Dudley turned the table over.

Aunt Petunia obviously scented danger, too, because she said quickly, "And we'll buy you another two presents while we're out today. How's that, popkin? Two more presents. Is that all right?"

Dudley thought for a moment.] Harry privately wondered if it was hard work for him. Jade imitated an amused sound in her mind at that.

[Finally, he said slowly, "So I'll have thirty...thirty..."

"Thirty-nine, sweetums," said Aunt Petunia.

"Oh." Dudley sat down heavily and grabbed the nearest parcel. "All right then."

Uncle Vernon chuckled. "Little tyke wants his money's worth, just like his father. 'Atta boy, Dudley!" He ruffled Dudley's hair.

At that moment the telephone rang and Aunt Petunia went to answer it while Harry and Uncle Vernon watched Dudley unwrap the racing bike, a video camera, a remote control airplane, sixteen new computer games, and a VCR. He was ripping the paper off a gold wristwatch when Aunt Petunia came back from the telephone looking both angry and worried.

"Bad news, Vernon," she said. "Mrs. Figg's broken her leg. She can't take him." She jerked her head in Harry's direction.

Dudley's mouth fell open in horror, but Harry's heart gave a leap. Every year on Dudley's birthday, his parents took him and a friend out for the day, to adventure parks, hamburger restaurants, or the movies. Every year, Harry was left behind with Mrs. Figg. Harry hated it there. The whole house smelled of cabbage and Mrs. Figg made him look at photographs of all the cats she'd ever owned.

"Now what?" said Aunt Petunia, looking furiously at Harry as though he'd planned this. Harry knew he ought to feel sorry that Mrs. Figg had broken her leg, but it wasn't easy when he reminded himself it would be a whole year before he had to look at Tibbles, Snowy, Mr. Paws, and Tufty again.

"We could phone Marge," Uncle Vernon suggested.

"Don't be silly, Vernon, she hates the boy."

The Dursleys often spoke about Harry like this, as though he wasn't there -- or rather, as though he was something very nasty that couldn't understand them, like a slug.]

It took a very long conversation and the arrival of Piers Polkiss for them to finally decide on what to do.

 _Change of plans, Jade. I'm coming with the Dursleys to the zoo._

 _Ooh, tell me what's there when you get back._

X-

The day at the zoo was much better than he expected, even though the car ride left much to be yearned. Harry seemed to be oddly quiet towards the Dursleys throughout the trip. He was in fact talking to Jade as she flew through soft silvery clouds. He ceaselessly hoped for the day she would be big enough to ride.

[While he drove, Uncle Vernon complained to Aunt Petunia. He liked to complain about things: people at work, Harry, the council, Harry, the bank, and Harry were just a few of his favorite subjects. This morning, it was motorcycles.

"... roaring along like maniacs, the young hoodlums," he said, as a motorcycle overtook them.

 _You know, I had a dream about a motorcycle this morning. It was flying._ Harry told Jade.

 _Well, flying on a dragon would beat it anytime_

 _Don't be so vain. It was just a dream._

 _I just suddenly remembered you saying that last week. How did you get a recurring dream?_

 _I have no idea._

Harry and Jade kept on like that, him completely blocking out what anyone else in the car were talking about, all the way to the zoo. It scared the elder Dursleys since their freaky nephew might be thinking forbidden things.

-X-

[It was a very sunny Saturday and the zoo was crowded with families. The Dursleys bought Dudley and Piers large chocolate ice creams at the entrance and then, because the smiling lady in the van had asked Harry what he wanted before they could hurry him away, they bought him a cheap lemon ice pop. It wasn't bad, either, Harry thought, licking it as they watched a gorilla scratching its head who looked remarkably like Dudley, except that it wasn't blond.

Harry had the best morning he'd had in a long time. He was careful to walk a little way apart from the Dursleys so that Dudley and Piers, who were starting to get bored with the animals by lunchtime, wouldn't fall back on their favorite hobby of hitting him. They ate in the zoo restaurant, and when Dudley had a tantrum because his knickerbocker glory didn't have enough ice cream on top, Uncle Vernon bought him another one and Harry was allowed to finish the first.]

The day was good, and he knew it wouldn't last.

After that break from the sun, they (everyone except for Harry) decided to go to the reptile house. It looked vaguely like a long and thin cave with window panes lit dimly from inside. In the glass were many lizards and snakes alternately slithering or walking around their tiny cages. They looked pitiful compared to Jade, and so, he naturally went for the largest one, seeing that none of the other animals were interesting. Coincidentally, it was a sleeping giant snake that Dudley was vainly trying to awaken.

[Dudley stood with his nose pressed against the glass, staring at the glistening brown coils.

"Make it move," he whined at his father. Uncle Vernon tapped on the glass, but the snake didn't budge.

"Do it again," Dudley ordered. Uncle Vernon rapped the glass smartly with his knuckles, but the snake just snoozed on.

"This is boring," Dudley moaned. He shuffled away.

Harry moved in front of the tank and looked intently at the snake. He wouldn't have been surprised if it had died of boredom itself -- no company except stupid people drumming their fingers on the glass trying to disturb it all day long. It was worse than having a cupboard as a bedroom, where the only visitor was Aunt Petunia hammering on the door to wake you up; at least he got to visit the rest of the house.

The snake suddenly opened its beady eyes. Slowly, very slowly, it raised its head until its eyes were on a level with Harry's.

It winked.]

 _What?_ Harry was dumbfounded, and the intelligence in its eyes reminded him of Jade. He unconsciously tried to contact it with his mind.

 _Hi?_

 _Hello._

Harry jumped in surprise. It seemed that he could talk to other living things with his mind too and not just Jade.

The snake jerked its head toward Uncle Vernon and Dudley, then said _those people are the kind I really hate. They keep trying to wake me up when I'm trying to sleep. What's wrong with some people?_

 _I know, right. The woman next to The is my aunt. She does that too,_ Harry agreed. _I'm sorry about those two. They're my relatives._

 _Ooh, you have a walrus as a relative? I feel bad, I don't think even_ I _can fit them in my mouth._

 _Don't. Please._ Harry said quickly. _Where are you from, anyway?_

The snake looked at him for a second, possibly in disbelief, before jabbing its tail towards a metal plaque.

Boa Constrictor, Brazil

 _Ooh, Brazil. How was it there?_

 _Keep reading._

 _Born in captivity. Poor you._

Harry and the snake kept like that, talking to each other for a while before a shout made him jump.

["DUDLEY! MR. DURSLEY! COME AND LOOK AT THIS SNAKE! YOU WON'T BELIEVE WHAT IT'S DOING!"

Dudley came waddling toward them as fast as he could.

"Out of the way, you," he said, punching Harry in the ribs. Caught by surprise, Harry fell hard on the concrete floor. What came next happened so fast no one saw how it happened -- one second, Piers and Dudley were leaning right up close to the glass, the next, they had leapt back with howls of horror.

Harry sat up and gasped; the glass front of the boa constrictor's tank had vanished. The great snake was uncoiling itself rapidly, slithering out onto the floor. People throughout the reptile house screamed and started running for the exits.

As the snake slid swiftly past him, Harry could have sworn a low, hissing voice said, "Brazil, here I come... Thanksss, amigo."

The keeper of the reptile house was in shock.]

-X-

As soon as they got home, Uncle Vernon threw Harry straight into his cupboard. He sat there, talking to Jade with their mind-bond much later, waiting for the moon to rise so that the Dursleys were asleep and he could sneak out for some food from the fridge.

 _What did the snake tell you when it escaped? As far as I saw in your memories, you broke the connection when you fell, right?_ Jade asked as she shuffled through the memories she recieved.

 _It said it was going to Brazil, and thanked me. I don't know why it would thank me. As for understanding it, I have no idea. Maybe some new thing from being a Rider?_ Harry wondered.

-X-

AN: As you can see, this is the fourth chapter and there still aren't any letters or owls yet. This story is going to be a long one, and I'll try to keep it chugging as long as I still have steam and inspiration to do so. Don't worry though, I'll have the letters start streaming in the next chapter. It's not going to be _that_ long.

As for **cranegamer** , these are just filler chapters. I'm trying to make the story line up with canon HP. Don't worry, the real fun stuff will _not_ be copy-pasted. Also, thanks for pointing out the parchment thing. Didn't notice that from the initial pass.

Critics are welcome, flamers aren't.


	5. 5 - Letters and Giants

AN: This one is longer than normal, have fun reading it! I combined a few canon chapters together.

Disclaimer: I never owned HP and Inheritance Cycle.

-X-

The snake incident might have broken his record for longest time stuck in cupboard (a solid week). By the time he _finally_ got out, Dudley had already had half of his new things made unusable through various means, broken five more laws and re-fractured Mrs. Figg's leg.

That was why Harry decided to get out and stay out of the house as long as he could. He walked around the neighborhood, avoiding the Dudley Gang, talking to Jade, looking for Angela, (he missed the last Saturday in the cupboard) and so on.

The days passed. Harry found out that Dudley was accepted to Smeltings, a boarding school for young bullies to refine their hitting and lawbreaking skills. Harry was instead sent to Stonewall High, a local school. Dudley found that particularly funny.

"They stuff people's heads down the toilet the first day at Stonewall,"he told Harry. "Want to come upstairs and practice?"

"No, thanks," said Harry. "The poor toilet's never had anything as horrible as your head down it -- it might be sick." Then he ran, before Dudley could work out what he'd said. Harry loved the times he got to insult and trick Dudley at the same time and get away with it. Without him realizing, of course.

Jade still kept growing, but it looked like the most of her growth spurt had passed. Instead of doubling in size every few days, she just grew a meter weekly. She now exclusively hunted animals living in the forest she currently hid in, since any animal that would go unnoticed when eaten would not satisfy her.

Life was good (fine-ish?) for now.

-X-

Harry had been dreading the day he would go to Stonewall. Aunt Petunia had dyed some of Dudley's things gray and been trying to pass it off as uniform. He had always been made fun of at school, what with his broken glasses, eternally messy hair, tiny size and baggy old clothes. He wondered how his new schoolmates would react to him wearing those baggy gray clothes.

But then the letters came.

They were at the table when the mail slot opened and dropped whatever letters they were to receive.

"Get the mail, Dudley," said Uncle Vernon from behind his paper.

"Make Harry get it."

"Get the mail, Harry."

"Make Dudley get it."

"Poke him with your Smelting stick, Dudley."

Dudley tried to poke him with his stick, which was mandatory Smelting attire and was used to practice their students' ability to bully each other without getting caught by the teachers. That was possibly why Uncle Vernon ended up so unpleasant in his house, yet had such a kind demeanor outside it. Harry dodged the stick and went to get the mail.

There were three letters on the doormat. A postcard from Marge Dursley, an envelope that Harry suspected were bills, and...

The third was a letter for Harry. It looked abnormally thick compared to the other two letters. Harry picked it up. On one side was a purple wax seal bearing a coat of arms; a lion, an eagle, a badger, and a snake surrounding a large letter H.. On the other, his name was in flowing green cursive.

Mr. H. Potter

The Cupboard under the Stairs

4 Privet Drive

Little Whinging

Surrey

Harry had never had gotten a letter addressed to him before, yet there was no doubt it was his. The writing was too accurate to where he lived.

Jade, sensing the surprise and apprehension from Harry, looked at it with his eyes and got surprised too.

 _Maybe it's that letter Angela warned us about?_ Jade asked.

 _Maybe._

"Hurry up, boy!" shouted Uncle Vernon from the kitchen.

"What are you doing, checking for letter bombs?" He chuckled at his own joke.

Harry went back to the kitchen, still staring at his letter. He handed Uncle Vernon the bill and the postcard, sat down, and slowly began to open the yellow envelope.

Uncle Vernon ripped open the bill, snorted in disgust, and flipped over the postcard.

"Marge's ill," he informed Aunt Petunia. "Ate a funny whelk. --." "Dad!" said Dudley suddenly. "Dad, Harry's got something!"

Harry was on the point of unfolding his letter, which was written on the same heavy parchment as the envelope, when it was jerked sharply out of his hand by Uncle Vernon.

"That's mine!" said Harry, trying to snatch it back.

"Who'd be writing to you?" sneered Uncle Vernon, shaking the letter open with one hand and glancing at it. His face went from red to green faster than a set of traffic lights. And it didn't stop there. Within seconds it was the grayish white of old porridge.

"P-P-Petunia!" he gasped.

Dudley tried to grab the letter to read it, but Uncle Vernon held it high out of his reach. Aunt Petunia took it curiously and read the first line. For a moment it looked as though she might faint. She clutched her throat and made a choking noise.

"Vernon! Oh my goodness -- Vernon!"

They stared at each other, seeming to have forgotten that Harry and Dudley were still in the room. Dudley wasn't used to being ignored. He gave his father a sharp tap on the head with his Smelting stick.

"I want to read that letter," he said loudly. I want to read it," said Harry furiously, "it's mine."

"Get out, both of you," croaked Uncle Vernon, stuffing the letter back inside its envelope.

Harry didn't move.

"I WANT MY LETTER!" he shouted. "Let me see it!" demanded Dudley.

"OUT!" roared Uncle Vernon, and he took both Harry and Dudley by the scruffs of their necks and threw them into the hall, slamming the kitchen door behind them. Harry and Dudley promptly had a furious but silent fight over who would listen at the keyhole; Dudley won, so Harry, his glasses dangling from one ear, lay flat on his stomach to listen at the crack between door and floor.

Vernon," Aunt Petunia was saying in a quivering voice, "look at the address -- how could they possibly know where he sleeps? You don't think they're watching the house?"

"Watching -- spying -- might be following us," muttered Uncle Vernon wildly.

"But what should we do, Vernon? Should we write back? Tell them we don't want --"

Harry could see Uncle Vernon's shiny black shoes pacing up and down the kitchen.

"No," he said finally. "No, we'll ignore it. If they don't get an answer... Yes, that's best... we won't do anything...

"But --"

"I'm not having one in the house, Petunia! Didn't we swear when we took him in we'd stamp out that dangerous nonsense?"

-X-

In the evening, Uncle Vernon actually visited Harry in his cupboard, something never heard before in the Dursley household. Harry confronted him about the letter, and was rebuffed with a shout and told that he would be moving to the second bedroom.

Usually, Harry would be ecstatic to move to an actual bedroom. Now was not that kind of day, however. He would rather stay in the cupboard with the letter than in there without.

 _What do you think was in the letter?_ Harry asked to Jade.

 _I don't know, you're the one who got it._

 _Maybe it has something to do with that school you have to sneak into? The one Angela mentioned?_

 _I don't know, the best way to make sure is to ask her ourselves next Saturday._

X-

The next few days before then was hectic. Every night, more letters entered the house in some form or way. More of the letters went through the mail-slot. Some were slipped through the sides of the door. Others made it into the eggs-carton that they got weekly, handed over by the bewildered milkman. They nailed the mail-slot closed. They complained to the dairy company. They burned all the letters. Nothing was to make it into Harry's hands.

Finally, Saturday rolled by. Harry escaped the house in relief. Those days were crazy. Uncle Vernon's paranoia was off the charts and he jumped at every noise and nightly sound. Harry couldn't sneak out for food anymore. It was ridiculous.

Harry went for the library with Jade circling above. Harry entered the library with nostalgia. He retraced his steps into the secret room filled with ancient writings, like he did everyday since that fateful day. He knocked the heavy mahogany door and entered.

"Hello," Angela greeted, chipper as ever. He wondered what would make her be more neutral, if there is such a thing. Solembum was licking his paw next to her.

"Hi. I-um received the letter you wanted?" Harry let the door close.

"Great, where is it?"

"My uncle took it..." Harry trailed off, dejected. He told her about the letters going everywhere. "I was wondering if you know what it was supposed to be about?"

"Oh dear. Don't worry, it's probably about this boarding school for wizards—and witches—Hogwarts, was it? It's a great name. An interesting one."

"Hog what? Wizards?" Harry stammered.

"You'll see later. For now, we'll have to hide your dragon. The school might send in a representative to see you, and if they see her, the secret's out. Call her in here. What's her name?"

Harry called Jade and showed her the path to go through. "Um—her name is Jade."

Jade entered the big doors and crawled her way through the library corridors. She nosed the door open and went in, claws clacking against the granite floor.

"Hello, dear." Angela seemed totally fine with the large dragon towering over her. "We get started by now. The wizards aren't going to wait."

Angela walked to the cubbyholes and passed her fingers over some scrolls, "Where is it—ah—here," Angela pulled out one in the middle of the wall that looked exactly the same as any of the others. She unrolled it and looked at it with flair. She brought it to Harry and Jade, setting it on a lectern that Harry was sure did not exist a minute ago. She beckoned for Harry to come closer.

"Look at this scroll." Harry obliged, he looked at it and blinked in confusion. What was this? It did not seem to look like a real language.

"What is this language?" Harry inquired.

"This is the Ancient Language." Angela pointed at one specific word. "Now, you need to read it."

"Frethya? What does it mean?"

"It means hide. Now, do you know how it feels when you do really weird things?" Harry blinked. He had never told her about the strange incidents that happened around him. As if reading his mind, "It's a wizard thing, you'll figure out soon enough. Now, focus on that feeling, and try to say the word twice to this rock. Pick it up with your right hand." She pulled out a gray stone from her pocket.

Harry was confused. He then decided to ignore the confusion and follow her instructions. She hadn't really ever steered him wrong about dragons, and she never did reveal Jade. He picked up the rather large stone from her hand and tried it. "Frethya, Frethya," Harry suddenly got a little tired as the stone disappeared somehow, but he knew it was still there, because it was still weighing his hand down. He still could feel its smooth surface. Invisible, then.

"Good, good!" Angela cackled like a witch he saw on the telly when Dudley had the whole house to himself. Harry was stuck with him for the whole day and because it was raining and miserable outside, he decided to stay in and quietly watch from afar. "Now, every time Jade needs to be hidden, you set your right hand on her and do that."

"Why my right hand?" Harry asked.

"That's where your Gedwëy ignasia is, right? Your shining palm." Harry dropped the rock and stared at the mark on his palm. Sure enough, it was slightly glowing, though slowly fading to the normal color it usually was. "You can use your left, but it might use more energy."

"Now, when you want to end the spell, say Frethya Letta. It's going to sap on your energy to keep something hidden, so release it as soon as you get to the forbidden forest. Goodbye, ask the hat to tell you how to get into the Rider room, try not to die in your first year and say hello to Godric's portrait for me."

With that, Angela put back the scroll she took, pulled another one halfway, and skipped into a hallway that opened in front of her, Solembum hot at her heels. The scroll moved back and the hallway closed itself and Harry was reminded of their first meeting. "Bye, I guess..." Harry opened the door and waited for Jade to get out, before getting out himself.

 _Now I see why you said she was strange,_ Jade said dryly.

-X-

As the days wore on, more and more letters went in the house. Harry still hadn't managed to snag one for himself, of course, but Uncle Vernon was getting more insane by the hour. Finally, after day three of the Letter Siege, his uncle had enough. He had them pack up for a trip of indeterminate length and forced them into a long trip by car.

It was long. And infuriating. Harry knew they only went through this trip to prevent him from getting his letter. Sometimes they would stop at one hotel to rest for barely a few hours. Then the front desk would call them down for the positive flood of letters. Then they would pack up and leave. Again.

Luckily, he warned Jade in advance and let her follow their car as it winded through the country. They got to exchange riddles and derogatory comments on the Dursleys and other people they hate. That was the only upside of this stupid trip.

He vaguely heard Dudley ask Aunt Petunia, "Daddy's gone mad, hasn't he?"

Harry never thought a day would come when he agreed with Dudley Dursley.

-X-

Harry had a feeling of anticipation and dread that day, so he decided to act on that premonition and hide Jade before whatever he had predicted would occur. Coincidentally, that day was also his birthday.

"I've gotten a feeling that something will happen today," Harry told Jade as they sat under a tall pine tree. Dudley and Aunt Petunia were in the car, waiting for Uncle Vernon to find the next place to go to. After the third move from hotels, his uncle's paranoia had gone even worse. He had begun sporadically stopping in random places everywhere; in the middle of a forest, halfway through a bridge, between fields of crops, before looking around and going back out, shaking his head.

They now were parked at the edge of a park for a tiny town in the middle of nowhere. The Domia abr Wyrda, which Harry smuggled with him in his bag, was open on Harry's legs.

 _Strangely enough, I feel the same way. You should give that funny spell thing a try and hide me. You never know when the representative of that school shows up,_ Jade thought.

"Okay, then." Harry set his palm on Jade's side, before mustering his strength and focusing on that feeling when the strange things happen. "Frethya, Frethya." Harry slumped on the now-invisible side of his dragon such that he looked like he was suspended in midair. The initial energy need was worse than the slower drain that followed. He could cope with that.

 _Well, then. Have a happy early birthday._ Jade took her leave and went to get a better altitude to see where they were headed off to next.

Uncle Vernon had been gone for a long time before coming back, a long and thin package in hand, and a smile on his face. He wouldn't tell anyone what he had bought.

"Found the perfect place!" He said. "Come on! Everyone out!"

His idea of 'perfect place' did not line up with anyone else's. It was on a rundown cabin on a tiny island in the middle of a stormy sea. His rations for the night were a few bags of chips and four bananas. When he tried to start a fire with the empty chip bags, they just smoldered and shriveled up.

"Could do with some of those letters now, eh?" he said cheerfully.

He was in a very good mood. Obviously he thought nobody stood a chance of reaching them here in a storm to deliver mail. Harry privately agreed, though the thought didn't cheer him up at all.

The night was _very_ stormy. Cold wind seeped through cracks, heavy rain fell on the tiny cabin and waves relentlessly crashed against the shore. Harry miserably laid on the floor with a threadbare blanket. At least Dudley got a sofa and his aunt and uncle took the bed.

His mind was very nearly made up to go visit Jade. She, at least, could bear the cold and the sea spray comfortably with the fire in her belly. Maybe he could convince her to cover him with a wing or something. It would not be fine if he froze to death before he became eleven years old.

-X-

Five minutes before midnight. Harry shivered. He was getting ready to go out the door, but decided to leave at midnight, just to make sure that everyone else were asleep.

Four minutes. Wood creaked. Maybe the roof was going to cave in and bury the Dursleys. The. He could just escape on Jade when they were preoccupied with cleaning out debris.

Three minutes. Was that the sea, slapping hard on the rock like that? And (two minutes to go) what was that funny crunching noise? Was the rock crumbling into the sea?

One. Harry made to stand up and run through the rain. He picked up the blanket. It could be a place for him to lie down so that he wouldn't sleep on mud.

Zero. Just as he reached for the door, a crash seemed to emanate from it as it caved inwards. Harry jumped behind the sofa that Dudley took, no hesitation. He treasured his own life above the one of a bloody walrus that he had to serve.

BOOM. They knocked again. Dudley jerked awake. "Where's the cannon?" he said stupidly.

There was a crash behind them and Uncle Vernon came skidding into the room. He was holding a rifle in his hands -- now they knew what had been in the long, thin package he had brought with them.

Who's there?" he shouted. "I warn you -- I'm armed!"

There was a pause. Then --

SMASH!

The door was hit with such force that it swung clean off its hinges and with a deafening crash landed flat on the floor.

A giant of a man was standing in the doorway. His face was almost completely hidden by a long, shaggy mane of hair and a wild, tangled beard, but you could make out his eyes, glinting like black beetles under all the hair.

The giant squeezed his way into the hut, stooping so that his head just brushed the ceiling. He bent down, picked up the door, and fitted it easily back into its frame. The noise of the storm outside dropped a little. He turned to look at them all.

"Couldn't make us a cup o' tea, could yeh? It's not been an easy journey..."

He strode over to the sofa where Dudley sat frozen with fear. "Budge up, yeh great lump," said the stranger.

Dudley squeaked and ran to hide behind his mother, who was crouching, terrified, behind Uncle Vernon.

Harry picked out his face from behind the couch.

"An' here's Harry!" said the giant.

Harry looked up at the giant's face. He took in the wild and bushy beard, his massive size and realized that he was smiling at him.

Las' time I saw you, you was only a baby," said the giant. "Yeh look a lot like yet dad, but yeh've got yet mom's eyes."

Uncle Vernon made a funny rasping noise.

"I demand that you leave at once, sir!" he said. "You are breaking and entering!"

Ah, shut up, Dursley, yeh great prune," said the giant; he reached over the back of the sofa, jerked the gun out of Uncle Vernon's hands, bent it into a knot as easily as if it had been made of rubber, and threw it into a corner of the room.

Uncle Vernon made another funny noise, like a mouse being trodden on.

Harry awakened Jade with his thoughts and told her to be on guard outside.

"Anyway -- Harry," said the giant, turning his back on the Dursleys, "a very happy birthday to yeh. Got summat fer yeh here -- I mighta sat on it at some point, but it'll taste all right."

From an inside pocket of his black overcoat he pulled a slightly squashed box. Harry opened it with trembling fingers. Inside was a large, sticky chocolate cake with Happy Birthday Harry written on it in green icing.

"Thank you," Harry said. "But who are you?"

The giant chuckled.

"True, I haven't introduced meself. Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts."

He held out an enormous hand and shook Harry's whole arm.

"What about that tea then, eh?" he said, rubbing his hands together. "I'd not say no ter summat stronger if yeh've got it, mind."

His eyes fell on the empty grate with the shriveled chip bags in it and he snorted. He bent down over the fireplace; they couldn't see what he was doing but when he drew back a second later, there was a roaring fire there. It filled the whole damp hut with flickering light and Harry felt the warmth wash over him as though he'd sunk into a hot bath.

The giant sat back down on the sofa, which sagged under his weight, and began taking all sorts of things out of the pockets of his coat: a copper kettle, a squashy package of sausages, a poker, a teapot, several chipped mugs, and a bottle of some amber liquid that he took a swig from before starting to make tea. Soon the hut was full of the sound and smell of sizzling sausage. Nobody said a thing while the giant was working, but as he slid the first six fat, juicy, slightly burnt sausages from the poker, Dudley fidgeted a little.

Uncle Vernon said sharply, "Don't touch anything he gives you, Dudley."

The giant chuckled darkly.

"Yet great puddin' of a son don' need fattenin' anymore, Dursley, don' worry."

He passed the sausages to Harry, who was so hungry he had never tasted anything so wonderful, but he still couldn't take his eyes off the giant. Finally, as nobody seemed about to explain anything, he said, "I'm sorry, but I still don't really know who you are."

The giant took a gulp of tea and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

"Call me Hagrid," he said, "everyone does. An' like I told yeh, I'm Keeper of Keys at Hogwarts -- yeh'll know all about Hogwarts, o' course.

"Er -- no," said Harry. Hagrid looked shocked. "Sorry," Harry said quickly.

"Sony?" barked Hagrid, turning to stare at the Dursleys, who shrank back into the shadows. "It' s them as should be sorry! I knew yeh weren't gettin' yer letters but I never thought yeh wouldn't even know abou' Hogwarts, fer cryin' out loud! Did yeh never wonder where yet parents learned it all?"

"All what?" asked Harry.

"ALL WHAT?" Hagrid thundered. "Now wait jus' one second!"

He had leapt to his feet. In his anger he seemed to fill the whole hut. The Dursleys were cowering against the wall.

"Do you mean ter tell me," he growled at the Dursleys, "that this boy — this boy! — knows nothin' abou' —about ANYTHING?"

Tension built up in the air. Harry thought that he should try to defuse Hagrid's anger before he blows. "Um—Is this about that school Angela told me about?"

All attention turned towards him. "Who's Angela?" Hagrid asked, suddenly surprised and pleased.

"I — I don't really know much, b-but she's this person who told me that I should expect a representative?" Harry stammered, ending the statement with a question. "I still didn't get to read the letter."

Hagrid beamed at him and gave the letter. Aunt Petunia and Dudley seemed to be relieved at Harry for stopping him from destroying something. Uncle Vernon, however, was doing his impression of a purple pufferfish.

Harry decided to just open the letter and be done with it. He broke the seal and reached in for the paper inside. He read:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Mr. Potter,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31. Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress

 _Well then. I guess we finally know what Angela meant._ Jade thought in surprise.


	6. 6 - Wand and Tales

DISCLAIMER: The world is still not mine, just the plot.

ALSO: I warned you about my erratic publishing habits already. This is the proof of it.

-X-

Harry had a good time in Diagon Alley. He and Hagrid had been roaming Diagon Alley for school, and had seen many an interesting object that caught Harry's fancy and delayed them for a time. He saw and entered the many, many stores and shops all over the little street, and bought the various goods to use at Hogwarts.

The last shop to be entered was a wand store called Ollivanders' at the end of the road. A little rundown place between two large shops painted in horribly clashing colors. It seemed abandoned, yet the multitude of footsteps littering the dusty porch gave testament to its popularity. It had a small window going in with a few wands on display. Harry wondered how he was to choose a wand.

Hagrid entered first with Harry following behind. Jade had to stay out since she was already the size of a horse in the zoo, and couldn't fit through the door. She curled up on the rooftop of the shop next door instead.

Harry went in and looked around in wonder. Only, that wonder was that the shop hadn't fallen down on itself yet. Must've been magic. There were many shelves all over the place in different stages of disrepair. Some had racks that were broken and slamming on another rack, others had their racks removed completely. On all of them were a lot of small and narrow boxes stacked on top of each other to the point of overflowing. There was a counter under a tall and narrow staircase leading to a door. It was made of splintering wood and had more of those little boxes placed neatly in a pyramid formation.

"Hello."

Harry jumped. It was as if an old man just materialized from thin air in front of him. He had white, Einstein-like hair that stuck up all over the place and an insane look on his face. He wore deep purple robes that looked positively stylish in comparison to some others wore outside. All in all, he was what Harry imagined a mad scientist would look like, bar the robes except for his eyes, which was the colour of molten silver and held an untold depth of age and wisdom.

"My, what do we have here? Hogwarts?" The man asked. Harry deduced that the man was Ollivander.

"Yes, you see, Harry 'ere-"

Ollivander didn't let Hagrid finish and just looked out the window. Straight at the roof Jade was supposed to be sitting on. "My, what do we have here? Such impressive spell work, even I would struggle keeping it up for long..."

Harry glared. He didn't want Hagrid to know about his dragon just yet. Jade sensed his intent and turned her head at the little shop.

Ollivander seemed to get the point. He looked at Jade, then Harry, then Hagrid before completely ignoring Jade as everyone else had. "Right, then," Ollivander pulled out a measuring tape out of nowhere. "Which is your wand arm?"

What is that supposed to mean? "Um- I write with my right hand," Harry mumbled. Ollivander seemed to accept that as an answer and started measuring him all over the place, hen he went to a shelf and let the tape measure him even more. He pulled out a box.

"Try this one. Beechwood and dragon heartstring. Nine inches. Nice and flexible. just take it and give it a wave."

He waved it around a little before Ollivander took it back. He put it on a small table that Harry was sure didn't exist a moment ago. He handed another wand over. "How about this..."

They kept going on and on, and the row of boxes became a stack, then a mound, then a mountain. Ollivander was pretty insistent on a certain holly and Phoenix feather wand, to the point when it made a vase shatter to pieces, broke a shelf and spilled all the boxes on it, and had a portrait in the corner swearing vehemently as he vainly tried to extinguish his wooden frame.

Ollivander looked out to see Jade again, and seemed to be reminded of something. He went to a cupboard under the widow display and retrieved a dusty little leather bag with a drawstring. A small gold print of a tree shimmered on it.

"This one, ancient pine and Phoenix feather, eleven inches. Firm." Harry took it and waved it, pretty much knackered. It shot out green sparks that resolved themselves into the shape of a dragon, which then blew red and orange sparks before dissolving.

Ollivander stared at the sparks with a strange, bittersweet smile, as if remembering something long ago. "Well, Mr. Potter, your wand is in excellent condition, but I would like to examine it further before selling it. It had been a long time since I made it. Come with me, please."

-X-

They entered a small but comfortable room. Ollivander gestured to a velvet sofa by the wall. "Sit." Harry did. "Will you lend me your wand?"

Ollivander examined the length of wood with the effortless grace of an expert. He pointed to a small notch on the handle. "Do you see this? The wand is incomplete yet. You must insert a scale from your dragon. What's her name?"

"Uh- she's Jade. How did you see her? Angela said-"

"Ah... Angela the Herbalist? She is a friend of me and mine. As for how I saw Jade, you must understand. I belong to a group of people who have a special kind of magic. Not the wand-waving one that the wizards and witches do, we are called Mages or Magicians to most. We use the Ancient Language to cast spells, and most of us abhor the use of tools to channel our magic, no matter how it is undoubtedly useful and amplifes arcane energy. I assume, from the fact you met Angela, that you have a copy of the Domia abr Wyrda?" Harry nodded. "Then you should know of how the Mages left Alagaësia for a new world that was settled by humans."

"Yes, I read that, but why is there nothing else written after that? And how do you know this?"

"It is simple. I am one of those who left."

Harry gaped. _Wait, what?_

The man looked grave, and as he waved his hand, any sign of old age disappeared. His eyes were strangely angled and his ears ended in points. "I have stayed here in the Wizarding world to look for news and relay them to my brethren in a hidden place," He suddenly smiled a little. "And today, I found the greatest news possible. A new Rider has appeared, and though he is young, even by human measurements, but he can be great someday, and with him, a new generation of Riders might rise again. The Riders' Order has hidden a preserved bubble in a place, and only a Rider can open it again."

"But-but how? I don't know what you mean."

Ollivander closed his eyes and seemed to fall into a trance _"The Dragons' keep lies in wait. When the time is right and One is chosen, speak to the Silver Dragon and she will show the way."_

Thoroughly unnerved, Harry stared at Ollivander. The ominous tone did not help much either.

The man seemed to return to himself and opened his eyes. "I hope you will find the way one day, Shur'tugal. May the stars watch over you." He waved his hand again and the illusion of the old man returned. He smiled. "Well, I dare say we have made Hagrid wait long, let us return to him."


	7. 7 - Into New Territory

**To everyone who thought Alagaësia is in another world,**

 **I'm sorry for implying that, that wasn't what I wanted to mean. Alagaësia is actually just another place (Think the Americas being called New World) on Earth (Somewhere in European Mainland, I think. Give me suggestions) and you'll see why everyone emigrated later. ;) If you have a better idea please help me.**

Disclaimer: I do not own HP or Eragon

-X-

Harry slumped onto a seat in the carriage. He was very thankful he met Hermione in Kings Cross. He had forgotten to ask Hagrid how to access platform 9-and-three-quarters ( _seriously?_ ) but thankfully, his friend who did ask in a tour with other teachers did. Hermione was an old friend of his who did not instantly believe in all the stupid rumors about him in Privet Drive. They were friend all the way until Dudley finally bullied her out of the complex.

They were, unsurprisingly, ecstatic to find each other in this strange new territory they found themselves in.

Jade was flying high in the clouds, far enough that anyone with the naked eye would probably just see a bird or something. Harry had released the spell just after they got back to _that_ house, and was rewarded with a wave of exhaustion. Even by the next few days he still felt the after effects.

Somebody knocked on the door.

"Harry? May we come in?" A bushy head popped in.

"Sure, Hermione."

Hermione slid open the door and walked in with a rather plump boy. "Have you seen a toad? We're trying to find a pet toad."

In fact, he did see a toad hop into his compartment and go under the seat, so he said so. The boy happily retrieved the disgruntled amphibian from under its hiding place. Harry invited both to win in the compartment.

"So, introductions?"

"Oh, yeah! Harry, this is Neville Longbottom. Neville, this is Harry Potter."

"Harry Potter?" Neville seemed awed from hearing that

Harry got a little defensive. "Yes, why?"

"Oh, Harry, I didn't tell you how famous you are in the Wizarding world? Let me tell you..."

And so that was how the three of them met.

-X-

The door slid open without a knock and admitted a red headed boy. He looked like he belonged the swarm of loud, freckled redheads that Harry saw through the window a few minutes ago. Harry decided to completely ignore him and continued staring out the window.

"Have you seen Harry Potter anywhere?" He demanded. "I only see a muggleborn and a squib."

Harry decided to intervene. "If you are able to look around more, you'd see me. I am Harry Potter."

Hermione covered her mouth for a second, remembering his smart tongue back when they went to the same school. He used to be able to ward of the most determined of bullies by stupefying them with long words and subtle insults.

The boy did not seem to understand it either. Instead, he held out his hand in his direction as if he was expecting something. "Well, let's get away from this lot, then."

"Excuse me? What makes you think I want to leave my acquaintances for a stranger? Are you always so rude to everyone you meet?"

"Um-what?"

"If you want to be called an acquaintance, be polite."

As both Neville and the boy blinked in confusion, Hermione let out a quiet snort.

-X-

Harry irritably glared outside the window. He completely regretted letting the boy —Ron— stay with them. He was loudly jabbering about Quidditch teams ( _What is Quidditch anyway?_ ) and only Neville seemed to get it, although he said nothing. Then the door opened. Again.

This time, a relatively pale boy with whitish blond hair came in, flanked with two large and rather ugly boys. Bodyguards?

The boy held his nose high. "I heard that Harry Potter is in this compartment. Is it true?" He unconsciously mirrored Ron when he came in.

Harry groaned. Another one. "Me. What is it to you?"

"Well, I see in your face that you do not want to be with these people. You should come with me." Well, that was actually sort of true. "My name is Malfoy. Draco Malfoy."

Ron unsubtly hid a snigger.

"Oh, think my name is funny, do you? No need to ask who you are. My father told me all the Weasleys have red hair, freckles, and more children than they can afford."

Ron stood up, face crimson. "Do you want to fight? Fight then! Four to three is a big difference, you know!"

He attacked Draco, who fell out the doorway. He two bodyguards stood behind them, hands outstretched. Harry was prepared to stop the fight if it got out of hand.

"Stop! Fighting even before getting to school? An older boy with a resemblance to Ron strutted in with a prefect badge. Harry quietly went for the door and slid it shut before turning the locking mechanism. He sighed in relief.

-X-

They had finally, _finally_ made it to the school, where Hagrid took them to a small dock that was surrounded by small boats. Harry sat down with Hemione and Neville. Ron had decided to join them and they began discussing the houses they might be in.

Hagrid climbed on a boat on his own before sending the fleet of small boats skimming across the lake and showing off the castle (which was massive, by the way.) before stopping by the bridge. He then handed them off to a Professor.

-X-

"Potter, Harry!"

It was finally his turn. Hermione and Neville before him had already been sorted to Gryffindor and Harry hoped that he would join them too.

He sat on the stool and let the Hat be put over his head, which was so big that it flopped over his eyes.

 _What is this? A Rider? I haven't met one in centuries, not since Godric was still alive!_

Harry had a minor panic attack before it reassured him. _Don't worry, I won't tell about your dragon to anyone. I am forbidden to tell any secrets about the students I sort. Now, about your house, all Riders have always been in Gryffindor, and it's no exception to you. You have bravery in spades yourself, too, so better be_ "GRYFFINDOR!"

Just before he left, the hat gave him a small tip. _Also, as soon as you are alone in the common room, tell Godric's portrait that you are a Rider, then show him your scale on your wand._

-X-

AN: A short filler, but it was necessary. Maybe the next one will be longer, I don't know.

AN2: THANK YOU, thank you for the support. I didn't think so many people would be interested in this story when I first wrote it. Thank you.


	8. 8 - The Dragon Room

-X-

It had been three days finally alone and able to talk to Godric Gryffindor's portrait in secret. The schoolwork was interesting, excluding Potions. Needless to say, Harry wasn't impressed with the unreasonably venomous Potions Professor.

"Hello," Harry said quietly. No matter how empty the common room seemed, there is always the chance that eavesdroppers are present. "The hat told me something I should let you know."

The bearded man sitting in the painting seemed to have been dozing until Harry announced his presence. "Hello, there. It's been a while since a student has talked to me. What is this 'something', pray tell?"

Harry fidgeted nervously with his wand. "I'm a Dragon Rider."

Godric Gryffindor's eyebrows shot high up his forehead as it's owner jumped in his seat. He seemed far more alert from the announcement. "Truly? It has been so long since I have met one! But surely... I must see some proof of this high claim, if you really did talk to the Hat, you should know what I want."

Harry obligingly showed his wand and the shimmering green scale nestled in its wood. This seemed to pump up the man even more. "Finally, a true Rider! If you want to ask anything, call me." With that, the portrait swung sideways and exposed a small passage lit with strange, teardrop-shaped lamps. Harry shrugged and walked in.

-X-

A long way down later and a few hundred steps down some stairs (that would make it painful to exit the room), Harry came upon a gigantic room. It was just as big as the common room itself, if not bigger. There were full walls of bookshelves, complete with ladders to reach the top rows. There was a large empty area that had a rack filled with swords of different colour and shapes. The most impressive of the things in the room was, undoubtedly, the large silvery metal dragon statue in the corner of the room. It was far larger than Jade and its wings were spread in a threatening way. _I guess I know what Ollivander meant by 'silver dragon'. When would the time be right, though?_

There stood a seemingly empty canvas by the side and next to it was a tall pendulum clock. At least, it was empty before the head of Godric popped in the side of it. "Hello, do you like the room?"

Harry stopped gaping at the room and nodded vigorously. Godric chuckled. "Then I'm sure you will like his aspect of the room. You see that big opening? Go to the end, tap the wall with your wand and say: Shur'tugal."

"How do you know about all of this, Mr. Gryffindor?" Harry asked in amazement.

He winked. "I was a Rider too, you know, and call me Godric. Now go!"

-X-

Harry practically ran into the large opening, which was large enough to accommodate Jade with her wings fully extended. He tapped the unremarkable stone wall and it seemed to vaporize and open the inside of what seemed to be a cave. Harry exited the cave mouth and ended up in what was probably a part of the Forbidden Forest, according to the mental pictures Jade showed to Harry from above. Was this actually a secret way into the school? Harry decided to testify and mentally shouted for his dragon. _Jade!_

The dragon, gracefully as always, flew swiftly to him and landed in the clearing by the cave. She had been feeding herself with the many deer that were to be found around the place. _Harry, I thought you were supposed to be at school?_ They were unperturbed by the fact that they didn't get to see each other too often. Although Jade went unnoticed by the Dursleys, her tracks and the claw marks she left when taking off wasn't. They mostly got to meet when Harry got enough free time to go to the park.

 _Yeah, but I think I found a secret passage!_

 _Ooh, really? Show me!_

Harry took her to the cave and tapped the wall again, exposing the large path to the 'Rider Room'. They walked all the way into the main chamber. Godric was delighted.

"Oh, this is your dragon? Amazing colour on those scales, what's the name?"

As Harry ad-libbed the answers to the questions thrown his way, Jade explored the room, starting with the silver dragon statue.

Harry finally got away from the rapid fire questions and joined Jade in looking at the books. A certain book in leather was placed on a tea-table in front of the wall. "The journal of Godric Gryffindor," he read aloud.

"Oh, you can have it. In fact, I want you to take it. Perhaps you can find some interesting things inside." He snapped out of his mutterings and rolled his fingers at Harry's direction. Harry excitedly opened the book and a note fluttered out.

Harry picked up the paper and read it.

 _To the one who finds and reads this:_

 _I had written this journal to dismiss any doubts about myself, and I hope that this will erase yours too as to what happened._

 _We are losing the War for Mundanes badly. Our resources, which are shallow enough from the Urgal Revolt, are draining rapidly and will soon be gone._

 _Thankfully, Salazar, my old friend, has given us a strategy that will hopefully work. All the fighters will meet upon the field of battle, and I will employ a method only used twice; by Thuviel and by Galbatorix himself._

 _Tomorrow, as Salazar pulls away our army, I will sacrifice myself and be reunited with Mariya in the Void._

 _To the reader of this book now, I have written parts of my training within, to carry on the works of the Riders should we all fall. I hope that you may continue the legacy that is the Rider's Order._

 _Atra du evarínya ono varda, Shur'tugal._

 _Godric Gryffindor_

 _-X-_

AN: Another short chap, sorry. I had no idea what else to put into this one.

Also, how's my pacing? I feel like I'm skipping a lot but if I try to add stuff, it becomes a copy/paste from the book.


End file.
